


Tick Tock

by yutalities



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, all of nct - Freeform, i hate what i write but for the sake of yutae, omega yuta is beautiful, ongoing, too lazy to tag all the charcters lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutalities/pseuds/yutalities
Summary: Yuta is insecure and also a pussy when it comes to confessing his feelings to Taeyong so he lies about having a certain "mate/lover" in Japan. On the otherside, Taeyong expresses his love towards Yuta in so many different ways, but Yuta's an oblivious motherfucker.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. 1.0

_ “Have you ever dreamed of having kids in the future?” Yuta asked. _

_ “With everything going on right now, no, I haven’t thought about having my own family.” Taeyong replied.  _

_ “Do you like anyone right now?” Yuta pushed Taeyong’s wet baby hairs away from his eye and stared into his scar.  _

_ “Yeah, I do. He’s amazing and all I ever think about is him. He’s always treating me like we’re in a relationship even though he loves someone else. I just wish I could push him away one day and never see him again, but my feelings won’t let me.” Taeyong looked down to the bubbly water and held Yuta tighter.  _

_ “Is that ‘someone’ an alpha?” _

_ “No, he’s an omega.”  _

_ “Oh, just like me.”  _

-

It’s early in the morning and Yuta finds himself indulged in his anime until their leader screams on top of his lungs waking all the members up. 

“What the fuck hyung,” Jaehyun walks out of his room with tangled bed hair while holding his pillow. “It’s fucking six in the morning, are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Shut up Yoonoh,” Doyoung retorts from behind already dressed in a formal outfit while holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee. “We have a tour to get ready for you dumbfuck,” he says while slapping the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

Yuta walks out of his shared room with Taeyong and heads towards the restroom and finds the leader brushing his teeth with white foam surrounding his lips like Santa Clause. Taeyong rinsed his mouth and turned around to face Yuta and said, “Did you sleep well last night? Your little snores were so cute and the cuddles you gave me were so warm,” Taeyong whispers and then back hugs the younger one while the other was just trying to brush his teeth.

“Ya tat as embassing,” Yuta replies. 

“Are you ready for our first Japan tour? Heard your parents are gonna go and your lover from Japan is also gonna be there. Are you nervous or are you excited or are you scared?” The older questions the small omega while rinsing his mouth and finally answers him in a clear voice. 

“Not really scared nor nervous, but kinda excited. Haven’t seen him in ages,” Yuta smiles and looks through the mirror and directly into his leader’s eyes. 

Taeyong’s warm smile drops a bit and releases Yuta. “Must be nice to see the one you love again, gonna head out and brew some coffee for the others,” Taeyong answers and heads out the restroom. 

Yuta let out a big sigh and continued to pack his belongings into his Luis Vuitton bag that Taeyong gifted him last Christmas. It was fairly large and beautiful, but there weren’t many belongings inside. There were only his daily life utensils and his nintendo switch with a vibrator/butt plug just in case his suppressants wore off. 

He scrolls around on his phone for a bit until it is time to head to the airport. He double checks all his items and literally does a triple check before using the restroom, but little did he know, the leader may or may not have taken something out of Yuta’s bag. 


	2. 2.0

Yuta finds himself sitting comfortably in the first class seat on the airplane and turns to find Taeyong which is sitting right next to him and sees him smiling and giggling. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Yuta asks.

“Just thinking about all the different activities we’ll be doing in Japan other than having a tour. Can I go to your house and make takoyaki for you?” Taeyong pleases with puppy eyes and no one can resist those big crystal eyes. 

“Nope. No can do. My mate’s gonna have dinner with my family including me so can’t eat with you. Sorry,” Yuta sticks out his tongue and wiggles his head around. 

“Can we stop talking about your god damn mate for a sec, it’s not like he’s even gonna be with you forever anyways. Mates don’t last long,” Taeyong blurts out and sips a bit of his red wine. “And it’s not like you’re gonna marry and have kids with him. I just don’t see that coming from you.” Taeyong adds and pushes his hair back.

So that’s what Taeyong thinks of Yuta’s future. Never going to find an eternal mate and never going to settle down to have kids. Of course. Yuta does want kids. He dreams about having two boys in the future with his loved one, but if only he has a chance too. Yuta’s grin slowly falls until Taeyong gives him his phone with a wallpaper that is a picture of them together in front of a sakura tree. 

“Yes?” Yuta questions.

“I created a schedule for our time together in Japan. No is not an answer and I know that your heat is coming soon so I reserved just enough time for yourself after the concert. Hope you like this sweetie,” Taeyong explains to Yuta with a huge grin on his face. 

Yuta scans the entire schedule from top to bottom and realizes Taeyong added a special hour inside with the title,  _ ‘(10-11 pm) Late night snack with Yuta’s lover”.  _

_ Shit.  _ What the fuck. That is definitely not going to happen and never going to in a million years. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but like he didn’t know who to find that can be known as his ‘lover’. 

“Number 5 on the list. Not. Gonna. Happen. Mr. Lee.” Yuta emphasizes each word and rolls his eyes at the Alpha. “You’re insane.” 

“If your loved one is so special to you, might as well meet him to see if my Yuta has high standards,” He lifts both of his eyebrows and smirks. 

_ He just called me ‘his yuta’.  _ He could feel his whole body heat up, definitely not his heat, but from Taeyong’s words.  _ He just called me his.  _

“If I let you meet my lover, you gotta let me meet your lover too.” Yuta makes a deal with Taeyong and immediately regrets what he says the next second. 

“Of course baby. Anything for you,” Taeyong winks leaving a tomato red Yuta next to him. He could barely breathe and it was definitely not due to his heat or the smell of Taeyong’s smell. 

Taeyong’s scent becomes thicker and stronger, covering up his own perfume which makes Yuta a bit nauseous. He licks his lips and brings down his eyelids to relax himself from the powerful scent that’s sending him off to omegaland. Without noticing that his scent is spreading, he falls into a deep slumber and before he knows it, they arrive in Japan. 

-

They arrive at their hotel and their manager suggests the whole group to film a ‘N-Behind’ video before heading to the auditorium to rehearse. Yuta sits right next to the two mated omegas, Doyoung and Haechan just to avoid the suffocating alpha smell that the taller ones were emitting. But of course, Taeyong has to sit right next to him. They film their first episode in Japan while playing mini games and exposing each others’ secrets which Yuta doesn’t bother paying attention to at all. But when their manager finally pulls a question related to the omegas in the group, everyone stares at Yuta waiting for him to talk.

“Describe your ideal type,” the manager says.

“Uhm, maybe an alpha that can cook and clean. It’s not like I’m asking for a housewife when I’m literally one, but maybe someone that’s timid, but fierce on the inside you know,” Yuta answers and laughs in a joking way. “And definitely knows how to ‘you know what’ me hard,” he adds and smirks towards the camera.

“WHAT,” Doyoung exclaims. 

“I’ll leave it to the fan’s imagination,” he replies and giggles.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write longer chapters lol


	3. 3.0

“Yo. Hansol. Hear me out,” Yuta whispers through the phone, trying to sound as secretive as possible. “You’re coming to my concert later tonight right? I may be asking too much right now but c-can you please please please PLEASE introduce yourself as my m-mate? Like pleaseeeeeeee-”

“WHAT?” Hansol exclaims over the phone while Yuta loudly sighs. 

“Pleaseeee, just this one time and I’ll stop bothering you,” Yuta pleases. You are my best friend after all, just help me on this one and I’ll treat you something after the concert how bout that?” 

There’s a long pause before Hansol or Yuta continues talking and when one of them does, Yuta’s group members barge through the restroom door and shouts at Yuta to get ready for the rehearsal. 

“Pleaseeeee Hansoool,” he pleases for one last time.

“It’s not like I don’t wanna help, but isn’t it fucking time to say that you’re a simp for him?” Hansol says. “And besides, covering all this shit up isn’t gonna help anyone.”

“Pleaseeeee, just this one time,” Yuta begs.

“We’re going out for hot-pot after or else don’t call me ever again,” Hansol says.

“THANK YOU HANSOL!” Yuta exclaims through the phone. “And gotta go, see ya later baby.”

“Stop that.” 

“No.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you and bye motherfucker!” Yuta ends the call with and large grin on his face and continues to get ready for the 2 hour long rehearsal. 

-

“What took you so long Yuta?” Mark asks while chewing on a roll of milk bun.

“Bet he had diarrhea,” Haechan adds.

“But I heard him on the phone with one of his friends. Who was that anyways?” Mark asks.

“My mate,” Yuta blurts out leaving everyone in the van baffled except the person sitting in the front seat. 

**“** What?! You’ve never mentioned him before. Does it mean you have a mark on your body? Show me!” Haechan yells and moves around, unable to control his excitement. 

“You’ll see him when he shows up to the concert in a few hours,” Yuta says while smiling at the younger ones. 

“I bet he’s hot. All your ex-es had a face like Adonis,” Mark says. 

“Hey, you’re not that bad looking either. Your face might not be as pretty as our leader or Adonis, but it passes my standards,” Haechan squeezes Mark’s cheeks and kisses him on the lips.

“Save it for later, lovebirds. Y’all gonna have plenty of time after the concert to fuck,” Yuta watches the two youngsters make out for a few seconds before shouting at them. “YO I said to save it for later and stop making each other hard for god sake.” 

Haechan pulls away from Mark, but Mark holds him tightly and places his head on his shoulder. “It’s not like you don’t pop boners in front of us,” Mark spats out.

“Oh my god, remember that one time when Taeyong was walking around the dorm with only a towel covering his lower body and Yuta got a boner.” Haechan cracks out laughing and exposes both of the 95 liners in the car and sneakily laughs. 

“Yuta got hard because of me?” Taeyong asks from the front seat, not bothering to turn back. 

“Hell yeah he did. His dick was so hard, he had to borrow one of my extra large-”

“Shut the fuck up or I’m gonna fucking throw my hands at you,” Yuta hisses under his breathe and glares at Haechan, but the younger one stuck his tongue out and smirked. 

“Yuta came so many times and guess what Taeyong, he was moaning your name,” Haechan mentions it to Taeyong and Taeyong’s eyes widens. On the other side, Yuta strangles Haechan to death and Mark tries to settle the fight between the two omegas by releasing some of his scent to calm them down, but he was still a baby alpha, therefore, his scent was less fierce than the others in the group. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you when we get back to the hotel,” Yuta scowls at the omega next to him and glares at him intensely through the eyes.   
  
“Did Yuta really moan my name out?” Taeyong cuts in between the fight that is happening at the back of the van. He turns around to see a flushed and embarrassed Yuta strangling the younger one. 

“N-no, H-he’s lying! Don’t listen to him!” 

“No! Taeyong-hyung listen to me! He moaned your name so many times in my room because he was scared of masturbating in your room!” Hachan shouts and screams when Yuta strangles him even more.

“No! Taeyong, you have to listen to me. I have a god damn mate and I would never, NEVER EVER moan your name when masturbating.” Yuta tries to defend himself, but fails to persuade Taeyong that’s letting out tiny chuckles. 

Taeyong lets out the smallest grin and turns back to his original position. He doesn’t say anything, but he could feel his own heart beating like crazy. He doubts all the things that Yuta said about his mate and starts to think,  _ maybe, just maybe, I have a chance with him. _

-

“Hey Yuta, are you okay? If you’re not feeling good, we can take a break you know?” Jungwoo goes to Yuta’s side and gives him a bottle of chilled water. He thanks him with a warm and gleaming smile through the sweat on their faces. “And, your scent,”

“What about my scent?”

“It’s changing, hyung.”

“No way. My heat’s suppose to come in two days.”   
  


“Did you bring suppressants with you?” Jungwoo asks, looking more concerned than before.

“Of course, it’s right he-”

Jungwoo stares at Yuta’s bag and helps him take all the things out to find his suppressants. A few minutes passed and they still could not find it.

“I packed it in right before I used the restroom. There’s no way those suppressants grew legs and walked right out of my bag.” Yuta bites his tongue and thinks about where his suppressant could be. Of course he could ask Doyoung or Haechan for some, but he definitely remembers putting it inside his bag.

“Hyung, your scent is getting stronger.” 

“I’m going to ask Doyoung for spare ones right now and see if I can get through tonight without being a horny ass bitch on stage. If I can’t, help me ask Haechan if he brought his big ass dildo with him because he’s probably never lending it to me ever again,” Yuta sighs and nods his head in disbelief. 

“LOL what happened?” Jungwoo asks.

“Things. Happened.” 

-

“Hey, you got suppressants?” Yuta asks while whispering, trying his hardest to let anyone hear his voice. 

“What?! C-CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Doyoung yells over the loud music that is playing right now. 

“D-Do you have s-suppressants?” Yuta speaks louder than before, but not much of a difference.

“WHAT?!”   
  


“FOR GOD SAKE, DO YOU HAVE SUPPRESSANTS?” Yuta yells so loudly that the leader sitting in front of them turns around and stares at Yuta.

“Oh yeah why? Is your scent changing?” Doyoung asks.

“Y-yeah.”

“Here. Ask me if you need more,” Doyoung hands him a pill that's placed in a small plastic container. 

“T-thanks, hyung.”

Yuta gulps down the pill with large mouthfuls of cold water to swallow the pill and to quench his thirst. He finishes a whole bottle of water and sees a shadow covering him. He looks up and sees the one and only, Lee Taeyong, staring at his face and says, “Your scent got thicker.” 

“S-so unfortunate r-right? It's probably gonna hit me in a few hours, but I took suppressants so it’s alright, r-right?” Yuta nervously laughs as Taeyong leans closer to Yuta, closing in the gap between them. He sniffs Yuta while emitting his compelling scent on stage. Yuta tries to control his hormones, but fails hard. He squeezes his eyes tight, praying Taeyong to not look at his tiny wet spot right under his waist, but Taeyong notices immediately. He caresses Yuta’s cheek, making him melt and drown in his touch. 

“How bout we take this little problem to the waiting room, shall we?” Taeyong asks and Yuta peaks to see Taeyong lifting up his eyebrows, eyes looking seductive as ever, and a smirk across his face. 

  
Taeyong 1 : 0 Yuta  __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts uwu love yall

**Author's Note:**

> yo if you're reading this, thanks for putting up with my terrible writing skills <3


End file.
